The Date
by kitsune67
Summary: Ino needs a date for Sakura's big party. What happens when an accident leads to a whole lot more... naruino... this is my first fanfic ever! a little honesty's never hurt anyone, right? please don't be too harsh


**A/N: **hey there, this is my first fanfic ever so i really hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I never will. Although, I do wish that I came up with the idea of him first. Darn that Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Ino needs a date for Sakura's big party. Ino's desperate. What happens when an unexpected someone who almost breaks her back is her date to the party. What will a little desperation lead too?

Chapter 1

It was a pretty good day for a Miss Yamanaka Ino. This blue eyed, blonde beauty had everything she ever wanted. She had a fantastic new job, a fabulous new apartment, the best dad in the whole wide world, and the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. Ino had it all, except for a date to Sakura's, her best friend, valentine day party.

Ino was so happy, until she realized that she didn't have a date to the party, and the party was tonight! No way would she ever find a date in time.

"Oh shit, I've been putting off this issue for three weeks now. Sakura will never let me live it down if I show up to the party that she's been talking none stop about for a month without a date."

Ino was headed towards her apartment building, until something knocked her down onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry Ino. I didn't see you there. I was in a bit of a rush." Naruto said as he was helping Ino get up on her feet.

"In a bit of a rush? I'd say that was more than a bit. Next time, watch where you're going Naruto! You could have broken my back!"

"Come on, Ino. Stop being so dramatic. I'm heading to Ichiraku to get some ramen, wanna come?"

"I'm not being dramatic! And no, I don't "wanna come" with you to get ramen. I'm busy. I have to get ready to go to Sakura's party. It's tonight!"

"Oh, yeah. Sakura's party. I'll be there. Who are you bringing?"

"I don't know yet. I have to find someone before tonight. Who are you bringing?"

"Myself."

"You don't have a date?" Ino asked shocked as a smile was slowly forming over her entire face.

"Nope, but maybe I'll find one before the party." Naruto said wolfishly, catching on to what Ino was suggesting.

"Alright then, it's settled. We're going to Sakura's party together. Let's go get some ramen then, shall we?"

"I thought you were too busy." Naruto said while grinning.

"Yeah, well my schedule just opened up." Ino said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Ino heard the doorbell ringing. She was still getting ready when Naruto showed up at the door. 

"Coming," Ino yelled at the front door.

She was wearing a sky blue dress that reached one foot above her knees. It had a slit on the left side of her dress. The sleeves of the dress fell off of her shoulders, and she was showing off a lot of cleavage. Her hair fell down to her waist in loose curls. Everything was perfect, except she couldn't find her favorite shoes to match her dress, so at the moment she was barefoot.

Ino opened up her front door, and was in complete shock, even though she knew she shouldn't be. Naruto was in his daily outfit. That ridiculous orange and blue jumpsuit.

"Naruto! What are you wearing! Come inside here right now, because you are not showing up to Sakura's party _with me _wearing that!"

Naruto was awakened from his trance by Ino's sudden outburst. All of the breath in his body was just taken away from him when Ino opened up the door. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Don't get him wrong, Naruto knew that Ino was a beautiful woman, but never did he know that she was sooo beautiful. Ino was beautiful like whoa!

"Umm…. sorry Ino. I didn't know it was that big of a deal." Naruto said as he watched the blonde run frantically around her apartment building.

"I have to find something else for you to wear. You can not show up to the party like that! Wait here for a sec. I think I have an old tux you can wear. I'll be right back." Ino said while disappearing into her bedroom.

"This is a nice place you got here." Naruto said to her while plopping down on one of the couches in the living room. "This is pretty big for an apartment."

"Yeah," Ino yelled to him, "I'm claustrophobic. I need a lot of space, even though it's just me living here."

"Yeah." Naruto said while observing the place.

The walls of Ino's living room were a warm red, and the couches were beige. She had a large, round coffee table between the middle couch and the plasma TV on the wall. She had another coffee table, a bit smaller, beside one of her single couches. It gave off a comfortable feeling, and Naruto was at such peace he didn't realize when Ino walked in.

"Naruto," Ino said smiling a bit, "I found a tux for you. It's not that great, but I'm sure that you can make it work on you."

"Oh, thanks Ino," Naruto said to her, "By the way, you look gorgeous."

Red rose up to Ino's cheeks. She didn't know why, but Naruto's comment was making her blush madly.

Naruto just kept on smiling like there was no tomorrow. He made Ino blush. Naruto Uzumaki made Ino Yamanaka blush. Even though he was just speaking what he truly thought, he made her blush.

"So, where can I get changed?" he asked Ino, still smiling.

"Um, right down the hall, the first door to the left." Ino answered. She still had a tint of the blush left on her cheeks.

"Kay, then. I'll be out in a bit."

Ino was so preoccupied with Naruto's compliment that she forgot to look for her shoes. Also, she didn't notice when Naruto walked back into the room.

"Yo, Ino, what do you think?" he asked turning himself around in circles.

Ino was amazed. Naruto just looked so handsome. "You look really handsome," she said truthfully.

"Alright, then. All we need is some shoes, and then we can get going."

"Oh, shit! I almost forgot," Ino said rushing into her room. Ino headed strait for her closet. She was literally dismantling her closet. "Ugh, I have to find those shoes. Ah, there they are!" she screamed.

"What? You actually found shoes for me?" Naruto asked, walking into Ino's room.

"Hey! Who said you could come into my room?"

"I let myself in. It's pretty obvious."

"Never mind that. And, no, I didn't find shoes for you. I found my precious shoes. My Gucci shoes! But, it's time to find you some shoes. Uh, I think I might have a pair of my dad's around here somewhere."

Ino ran into the living room closet. There had to be 'guy shoes' around the apartment somewhere. As she was scuffling though the closet, Naruto was in Ino's room looking around.

"I like your room" Naruto commented.

"Thanks." Ino yelled from the hall.

Ino's room was humongous. Naruto thought the living room was big but, once he stepped into Ino's room, the living room seemed like the size of an ant. Her bed was probably king sized, and it was round with lavender sheets falling off the side. Her bedroom walls were the same color as her couches, beige. There were lavender flowers on the sides of her walls as if the walls were a big frame. She had two nightstands by her bed, one on either side. There was a beige lamp on each nightstand with lavender lampshades.

"Your sure color coordinated." Naruto yelled out to her.

"Yeah," she said walking to him. "Look, we're matching."

"Oh, shit. We are. I didn't even notice."

Ino gave Naruto a black tux with a sky blue shirt to match her dress. Naruto looked absolutely adorable. His cute blonde hair and shocking blue eyes matched just perfectly with the outfit Ino picked out.

"Alright, I think I've found some shoes. I hope they fit. If they don't, too bad, _make them," _Ino said to him while handing over the shoes.

"Awesome, let's get going then."

"Lets," Ino agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading this fic. 

I just would like to let you know that I love you very much right now, and I'm praying for you to click that button.

You know which button I'm talking about...

Come on.. you know you want to..

Go ahead and reveiw... (don't be too harsh though, please)


End file.
